Crazy Inventions
by ConanKid89
Summary: <html><head></head>Summary: agasa is challenged to make 10 inventions in a month which will Will be tried by Conan as (gravity belt, Metamorphosis maker...etc.) Conan start to like Haibara. find who will win the challenge, Conan or Agasa.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys this is my first story ever, my English is not 1st language so please if there's any error review me I have read a story of **CoolKid94 **named **Day after 20 years ** and came with this story. Note: characters might be OOC!

**Summary: ** is challenged to make 10 inventions in a month which will

Will be tried by Conan as (gravity belt, Metamorphosis maker...etc.) Conan start to like Haibara find who will win the challenge. Conan or Agasa.

**disclaimer****:****i don't own Detective conan/Case closed**

**Gosho Aoyama owns it.**

**Crazy Inventions**

Chapter: 1

It was a normal day after Titan school after the detective boys went home and Conan and Haibara are alone, since there houses are in the same street and also Conan came with Haibara to Agasa to adjust the glasses for who knows how it became broken.

*in the way:

"So what happened to those glasses?" Haibara asked

Conan sighed "Genta tried to find out how is it to wear a glasses and tried to take it while I was off guard, unfortunately it fell in the ground and broke down"

He said

"I think you must be happy for that, you know if it didn't broke down he would try it and find the hi-tech in it" she said smirking

"Whatever" yes she had a point there "by the way how is Dr. Agasa?"

"As you had met him last time, nothing happened"

they were in front of Hakase's, entered, she went to her room saying "I came back"

he went searching for him till the kitchen 'BOOM' it was normal for him

Conan went normally to the kitchen

"Hi Doctor" he said after seeeing him in the kitchen having a war with it

"AH... Hi Shinchi"

Haibara now came into the kitchen "Hi Hakase" they went to dining room except Haibara went and came back with the launch.

they sat down

"by the way Shinchi where's you glasses"

"Genta broke it"

"and what were you doing there" pointed to the kitchen Haibara asking

"nothing I tried to make a snack" Haibara glared to him, he flinched

"Oh please Dr. what would you do that could explode the kitchen" Conan asked bored

" okay okay i was trying to try my new invention, SNACK MAKER 3000" he sighed defeated

"plz can't you stop inventing sometimes i think they are useless" Conan said

they continued arguing Haibara starting to lose her cool finally

" I have an idea" she looked at them they stopped and looked at her in fear and sweat-dropped

"Agasa will invent 10 inventions in 30 days, every invent have 3 days, Kudu-kun will try them and i will say whether it's good or not. 6 inventions good then Agasa will win but 6 bad inventions Conan will win. the loser will make what the winner want to for a.. umm... 3 days"

Conan examined each inch in her face searching for any jokings, smirking but found seriousness and vessels getting bigger beside her forehead and gritted teeth for a second. eventually he yelled

"WHAT? you wanna me explode in his inventions?"

"AH I see detective of East is afraid of losing from an old 'crazy inventor'!"

"wait a min-"

"Oh and he is trying to explain why not wanting this simple 'game'"

"**Fine I am in it !** "he finished his launch, put his glasse on the table and went to Agasa's desk to take his old one

"thank you Ai-kun" Dr. Agasa whispered

"you welcome but," Agasa sweat-dropped "I will be very neutral and fair in arbitration"

"hahaha" he laughed nervously

Conan came in their eyesight

"Okay see ya and you will see Haibara in the next days " he got out and slammed the door behind himself

Haibara chuckled of his anger 'okay see ya goodbye' Haibara Ai thought

okay i know it may sucks but the story is now planned

plz Rate and Review with honesty

ah and 'metamorphosis' means a copy of the living thing bud differ in _something _

if you have any idea of an invention don't be shy and write it in a review

**A/N:**i took the invention only from **A day after 20 years.**


	2. Chapter 2

before I start i would like to send my thanks to Shuichi Akai for telling me my errors, thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama Does.

Chapter:- 2

3rd October

*Titan primary school

"Dr. Agasa wants you to try his 1st invention, he assured me you wan't explode" Haibara said to Conan while opening her bento

"Okay, But did he tell you what is it?" Conan said

"I see.. why are you bothering won't you explode" Haibara smirked

"Yeah Yeah"

"what invention are you talking about?" Ayumi asked curiously

"Someone made a challenge between me and " Conan said annoyed glaring at Haibara

"I see... Mitsohiko's birthday is after a week why don't come with to bring something for the party or a present for him"

Conan looked apologetically saying " Sorry I can't come for that deal"

"What about you Ai-chan" she looked at her hopefully with a puppy eyes

Haibara sighed "No but I can come me and Edogawa-kun tomorrow with you"

"Wha-" Conan was cut by Haibara kicking his leg "-ouch"

"what happened to you" Ayumi asked a bit confused Conan glared at Haibara, she smirked. then swithced childmode on answering "AH.. nothing"

"Ok see you tomorrow in front the mall afternoon" ayumi told them cheered up

the bell rang and they went to their class

.

.

.

*In their way

"good bye Genta

five minutes later "good by Mitsohiko"

two minutes later " good bye Ayumi-chan"

"Now tell why did you hit me there while in the break" Conan asked annoyed

"Ah.. please you don't know she was about to cry for not coming with her" Haibara said coldly

"you know Haibara there're people who are colder than you" he whispered to himself but she heard

*in Agasa's

"What is this?" Conan said shocked by the strange machine in front of him

"as i said it's a machine that makes a copy of you for 5 hours at maximum of 6 copies, but each copy differ from the original mainly and often in the brain,-" Agasa said proudly handing the confused boy his glasses

"oh please can the world handle seven shrunk detective freak boys" Haibara said smirking at Conan

"-but please can't we make the inventions less cause i can't make an inventions coz i can't invent in only 3 days. aslo if i had enough time i could make it make a copy similar to the original" he completed hopefully apologetically

"okay no problem, the less inventions the less I will explode" Conan accepted sarcastically and said " okay make it 5 inventions in this month but what will the human being need it"

"you know you can attend 2 meetings at the same time" Agasa said proudly but his pride disappeared as he saw a bored kid in front of him

'Grr...Err' Agasa thought "okay let's start our first explosion" Agasa said grinning evilly

Conan got ready. Haibara sat down on the couch watching interestingly behind her magazine

Conan entered the machine door confidently Agasa adjustd the number of copies to 1 ,clicked on a big red button.

a small scream got out of the machine then a Conan got out from where the detective entered and a paper in front of agasa got out written on "STUPID" and a half conscious orginal Conan got from the other side

they looked at the stupid copy of Conan amazed 'it worked' they thought

"I see there is really 2 Conans " Haibara commented while the 2 Conans where looking at each other

"it worked! i think i am gonna win this challenge, be cautious he is a stupid copy" then the cheared up inventor went to take his coffee from the kitchen while the two shrunken where speaking to each other

"so this is you in the stupid form of you, Wow i must take a photo of this stupid moments"

"okay in real i am amazed what Doctor had made in 3 days only but i am afraid of my stupidity"

"to be straight i don't see much difference between you and him"

"ha ha ha , by the way where is he" they searched for him to find him playing in the buttons on the machine Conan said "hay STOP THAT!"

"sorry i looked curious about it" finally the stupid spoke. but he and Conan had a pursuit around the house"STOP" "why?"

Agasa entered the room laughing at the two Conan 'till they entered the machine "oh no"

Agasa hurried to the machine but there was no back the machine started " it seems someone adjusted it to 5 copies" he glared at the stupid Conan who they could save although the machine won't work on a copy

six papers got out from the machine Agasa shocked at the paper throw it away and looking at the exit Haibara got it and also shocked the mysterious paper read

'scientist

Cold

pervert

girl

killer'

Haibara's POV

the original came out with 5 copies which had different appearence

the scientist had a curly brown black hair with a big mustache

the cold was careless to his surrounding

the pervert stared at Haibara for a while

the girl looked like Conan except for a long hair to the shoulder slender body

and the last the killer looked cold hearted with also cold eyes and searching for something 'Gin..?' i missed him as he was looking at Kodu-kun although Gin was now prisoned in FBI HQ in America

"AH I feel somehow ...separated" he said taking the paper and shocked by the copies but most of them the last 2 "a girl?" short silence "a killer?" he emphasized the 2 words

"where is that scientist named Conan" Agasa asked a bit confused

"now what now Agasa" the scientist Conan locked at the board Agasa was writing formulas and operations "Moron Agasa how could you don't this formula, as you see the X is meant here for the copies and the C here is squared because as we know E=MC^2 bla bla bla bla" the scientist kept erasing some numbers and writing numbers beside a confused Agasa but understanding what the other saying

the cold sat down on the couch quietly opening the TV 'an Ice King?' i thought as I couldn't imagine how cold Conan could be that he could be a rival to my coldness so I sat down beside looking at him curiously

after a while he spoke "what?" my heart froze by his iciness and his carelessness not looking at me at all. his sound was so neutral.

i knew he wouldn't make anything to anything at all "AH nothing at all" trying to be as icy as him but i lost after his answering "okay" he smirked at me my trademark smirk "see something interesting at me?" it sounded sarcastically rather asking at all so i stood up looking at the copies. Conan was a bit interested about his girl form

i heard him whispering "gorgeous" as i came beside him "looks you like yourself tantei san" i expected him to yell or something at me but he said "hahahaha are you trying to be icy with me

after i defeated you in an Icy competition" he said sarcastically but amazed by his sudden seriousness "take care of yourself for a while from that pervert i saw him staring at you for long while i see where is that killer and take this girl with-" he was interrupted by the girly Conan "hey did you forgot me i am your sister twin"

"what? you are my nee-chan and twin?" he was taken aback

"okay to be honest i can't remember whether or not but think of it i and you look alike and are interested in cases and has about the same sound!"

"A...and how did you exactly did you know that?" Conan asked in confusion

"ah please that boy looks like a killer and a detective is curious about killers and have their special look at them" she pointed at the look like killer Conan

"I see" Conan said

"ah a detective freak girl" I whispered to him so that she didn't hear him

he looked at me annoyed "where is that stupid Conan" he asked me

i chuckled "he's in front of me" I left him alone with his twin and went to search for the stupid 'where is he' I searched for all the house

finally I looked curiously at the closed bathroom door and the basement door opened 'could he..? THE ANTIDOTE!' I knocked the door of the bathroom 'nothing' i entered the bathroom

but fell in the ground from what i have seen in front of me

"okay Ran i will meet you at the detective agency... yeah i saw Conan at Agasa's house...okay i will bring him with me" i saw the stupid un-shrunken Conan in the form of the stupid Shinichi ending the call with the girl from the Agency 'no way!'

Shinichi rushed outside telling me to get real Kudo while he adjust his look for his meeting with his girlfriend. i gave him a death glare Conan came in

"what the-?" he spoke in total amusement

okay there is now a stupid Shinichi running in the next chapter

the real Conan is about to be killed

and the pervert ..?

please RXR!


End file.
